warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Blessing
Info = *Fully restores all shields and health of every player and their sentinels, while granting percentage damage reduction for 3 / 5 / 7 / 10 seconds. This is affected by Power Duration. **Damage reduction is based on the highest percentage of health healed by Blessing for any player (e.g. a player missing 90% of his health will gain 90% damage reduction). **All players will share the highest percentage damage reduction. **Blessing's damage reduction stacks with Link's damage reduction (e.g. 75% damage reduction from Link and 50% damage reduction from Blessing will yield 1 - (1 - 0.75)*(1 - 0.5) = 87.5% damage reduction until one power expires). *Cast time delay of 0.5 seconds. Even if you get downed while casting, the healing and damage reduction will still be granted and your allies will be able to safely revive you. The damage reduction for you still applies, even while being downed. *Infinite range. *The damage reduction will not offer protection from damage taken in the Vampire Challenge of Nightmare Mode, but Blessing will heal you and your allies. *While in Survival, after the oxygen has completely run out, this skill will replenish your health and shields as well as grant damage reduction. However, health and shields will still be depleted at a rapid rate, eventually leaving the player(s) at 5 health. *While active, electricity-like energy waves will appear on all affected characters and sentinels; the color is affected by the caster's energy color. *You and your team/sentinels will be resistant to a percent of damage for the duration but not immune to knockdowns, stuns or status effect procs (including self-inflicted ones). This, however, does protect from poison effects (Toxic Ancients). *Does not affect Rescue mission hostages or Defense mission targets. *Currently works against The Grustrag Three as of Update 12. *Gives Conclave rating of 40 / 40 / 80 / 120 each level. |-|Tips & Tricks = *It is possible to turn Blessing into Heal only skill by reducing it's duration to only 1.1 sec, thus making it possible to quickly recast it when needed. This can be done by equipping rank 0 Blessing mod, rank 5 Fleeting Expertise mod and making sure that Arcane Aura Trinity Helmet is NOT equipped. *Potentially cheesable via builds using the Penta/Castanas with Toxic damage to reduce your own hp to get high damage reduction. Untested. |-|Maximization = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration increases duration to 28.2 seconds. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces cost to 25 energy. **Reduces duration to 4''' seconds. *Maximized Power Range has no positive effect on this ability. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Strength has no positive effect on this ability **Increases cost to '''155 energy. See also * Trinity R Category:Warframe Mods Category:Rare Mods Category:Mods Category:Trinity Category:Mechanics